Gifted Romance
by Nikki-Chan desu
Summary: Amu is a 16 year old high school student,she is good at almost every thing so what happens when she is excepted into Seiyo Academy School for the Gifted and is accidentally roomed with the hottest guy on campus Tsukiyomi Ikuto.sorry for the short summery.


**The Shocking News**

"Wow Amu chii your so talented Yaya wants to be just like you"Yaya said eating Amu's homemade candy."Thanks Yaya" Amu said doing the dishes. "See Amu chan you can cook without my help desu" su said eating some of the candy. "mmm su is rite Amu chan this candy is so good" ron said. "yeah it looks like art see you don't need us to do these things anymore but you still need us for support" mikki said. "mmm Amu chii this is so good how did you make it"yaya asked moving to the next piece of candy. "Its a secret" Amu said laughing at yaya who was pouting. "Fine I don't care, oh no Amu chan its 5:32 we need to go or we'll be late for the game" yaya said finishing the piece of candy in her mouth and wrapping the rest up and putting it in her purse. "I'll wait in the car for you so unlock it kay but hurry up we still need to pick up Rima and Utau"yaya said running out of the house

Amu pov

Hi I'm Amu hinamori I'm 16 and I'm multitalented. My chara's have thought me how to cook,play sports and how to draw. Thanks to them I can cook,sing I'm a cheerleader I can draw I do ballet play soccer and more. I walked out the door to my car and drove away with yaya. I can do almost every thing and that's why everyone hangs around me except my friends,Utau hoshina,Rima mashiro,Yaya yuiki,Kukai souma,Nagihiko fujisaki and Kairi sanjo. Yaya is 15 Utau,Rima,Kairi and Nagihiko are 16 like me and Kukai is 17. I'm the odd one in the group because I don't have a boyfriend even though I get asked out like every day. Even tadase asked me out twice, I had a crush on him when I was little but now he is just really annoying. see here's how it is yaya is dating Kairi,Rima is dating Nagihiko and Utau is dating Kukai.*honk honk* sorry I'm so late I was making candy and then I had to clean up"i told Rima as she got in the front seat. "its fine we still have like 20 minutes before the game starts"Rima said looking at the clock. "yeah lets go now I have to pick up Utau"i told them backing out of Rima's drive way. "so Yaya got any candy left" Rima asked yaya. "yeah want some" yaya said holding up the wrapped candy. "sure"Rima said grabbing a piece of candy and biting it. We drove the rest of the way to Utau's house in silence. Rima and Yaya eating the candy me lost in my thoughts and before I knew it we were at Utau's. "hey guys whats up" "hi Utau chan want some candy" "what kind" "Amu made it "sure I'll have some oh hurry Amu we'll be late for the game if you don't pick up the pace" " I know I know" I said driving off.

at the game [normal pov]

"go Nagi you can do it" "yeah go Kairi"Rima and Yaya cheered ***BEEP*** half time "lets go guys" Amu said as the team ran out to the middle of the court. "Ready OK you may be good at baseball you may be good at football but when it comes to basket ball you know were number one we won't try to deny it cause we know that we cant hide it woo yea go seiyo"."Wow give a big hand to our very own Seiyo High cheerleaders" time skip 5 seconds left in the game. "now with only 5 seconds left Nagihiko is going for it he shoots and he scores and seiyo high wins again". "good job Nagi" "yea Nagi you won the game"they all praised Nagi. "Nagi koi great job you won the game for me I knew you would your the best" saaya said hugging Nagihiko tightly. "Um could you please get off me" Nagihiko said politely. "Yes could you get off my boyfriend you slutty bitch"Rima said a dark purple aura surrounding her petite figure. "Well maybe he wants a new girlfriend someone cuter,taller,smarter and just better in every way someone like me" saaya said. "uh no that's were your wrong I don't want a new girlfriend and certainly not you your to tall not as cute or smart as Rima and definitely not better so if you could just leave me alone I would really appreciate it" Nagihiko said walking over to Rima and putting his arm over her shoulder. "aw thanks Nagi I love you"Rima said kissing Nagihiko " I love you to Rima"Nagihiko said. "Fine I don't need you Kukai is way hotter then you anyways"saaya said crossing her arms over her chest. "Um excuse me no don't even go near Kukai cause if you do you will end up on the back of a milk carton saying have you seen this child"Utau said getting closer to saaya. They all laughed as saaya ran away. "she is so pathetic"Utau said while laughing. "OK OK now I am starving who's up for pizza" Nagihiko said. "me" they all shouted. "as long as you pay for me"Rima said lightly elbowing Nagihiko. "fine I'll pay for you" he said grabbing Rima by the waist and hugging her. "um Kairi kun could you pay for me I have no money" yaya said looking at him. "sure that's fine" Kairi said pushing up his glasses. "well if that's the case we should get Kukai so he can pay for me" Utau said. "oh Amu chii should we bring tadase so he can pay for you he does really like you" Yaya said. "um no I'm okay I'll just get some money from my dad and meet you there OK" Amu said. "OK but can you pick up Kukai he's not here" Utau said. "yea he's probably at home alright so I'll meet you guy's there see ya" Amu said walking to her car. "okay I'll pick Kukai up then go get the money from dad" Amu said to herself as she got in her car and left. She drove in complete silence. she was in her own little world. she stopped the car outside Kukai's house got out the car walked up to the door and rang the bell. "oh hello Amu you need Kukai right" "um yeah" Amu said. "well he's up on his room just go on up"she said. "thanks" Amu said walking up the steps. Amu knock ed on Kukai's door. "who is it now"Kukai said getting off his bed and opening his bedroom door. "oh hey Amu sorry I wasn't at the game my mom needed help with something so whats up" "well were all going to the pizza place you in" "yeah I could go for pizza we should go to that new restaurant they have really good pizza" "that's where were going" "alright then why are we still standing here lets go". "don't forget your wallet" "oh yeah thanks" "now on ward hinamori". "OK bye mom love ya" "good bye Mrs souma" "bye Kukai Amu". "wow its been so long since I was in this car" "you were in it the other day" "I know but it was daaays ago" Kukai said over exaggerating. "you know I'm kinda happy that you didn't forget about me"he said smiling his usual goofy smile. "actually Utau forgot her money and needed you so you could pay for her" "Nice to know what I'm good for"Kukai said pouting "that's not all your good for" Amu said rubbing his shoulder. "oh I have to stop by my house real quick I need money from my dad"Amu said pulling away from the curb. "if you want I'll pay for you hinamori" Kukai told her. "no it's fine you don't have to" Amu told him. "no it's cool I got you now to the pizza place and step on it"."Kukai this isn't a taxi"Amu said lightly punching Kukai's arm. "ow hinamori you punched me that really hurt in here" he said placing a hand over his chest. "oh Kukai I'm so sorry did I really hurt you I wasn't trying to"Amu said really concerned. "wow come down hinamori I'm fine I was joking now it is way to quiet lets turn on the radio" Kukai said turning to his favorite station. "oh I love this song" Amu said turning the radio up and singing along to colorful heartbeat."wait I can sing it right it wouldn't bather you would it" she said looking at him. "no sing"he said  
>Colorful HeartbeatKarafuruHaatobiito

Ohisama NIKO NIKO (SANII DEI)

Sora ni wa niji iro (KYANDI)

PARASORU kuru kuru (Mawashite)

Amaku hajikero yo (MERODI)

Gosenshi no chizu hirogete

Jiyuu ni egaku SUTOORII

PIANO no oudanhodou

Ichidan tobashite (DO MI SO DO)

Naitari warattari okottari

Ironna kimochi ni naru no

Osette hottoshite nemutakunatta

Aa ishogashii

Atashi no KARAFURU HAATOBIITO

Ii mono mitsuketa (RAKKII)

Hitori jimeshitecha (RONRII)

Wake aeba kimi wa (SUTEDII)

Itoshii mainichi (RABURII)

Shousetsu no maka hamidashi

Omoi afureru RABU SONGU

Jinsei ni RIPIITO wa nai

Utai tzuzukeru yo (I LOVE YOU)

Deatte chikazuite kiminatte

Ironna kimi wo oshiete

Kuttsuite KENKA shite mata nakanaori

Kasaneru tabi ni

Kagayaku KARAFURU HAATOBIITO

Hashitte korogatte hito yasumi

Atashi rashiku mae ni susumou

Mitsukete odoroite kandoushite

Sekai ni hibike

KARAFURU HAATOBIITO

Naitari warattari okottari

Ironna kimochi ni naru no

Nayande norikoete onaka ga suita

Aa ishogashii

Atashi no KARAFURU HAATOBIITO

" I wonder whats next oh my gosh this song is the best"Amu said as the song crawl started to play {if you don't know it go to YouTube and type in [Lyrics] Crawl [Nabari no Ou] the song is awesome I love it so much}as the song ended Amu pulled into the parking lot turned of the car and they both got out. " hope Utau didn't have to wait too long""I know oh and don't worry I only want one slice of pizza and I will definitely pay you back so don't worry OK" "no this is on me and seriously hinamori only one slice" "what I'm not that hungry" "well were just going to buy a bunch of pizza and split the bill OK""sounds good"she said as they walked in the door. "look Amu chii is back with Kukai Amu chii Kukai over here yaya yelled waving her hand in the air. "hey guys whats up hope you didn't wait to long" "we wouldn't have had to wait if you were at the game"Utau said. "I know I'm sorry my mom needed help" "Kukai I was just joking"Utau said. "are you ready to order" "Yeah" Kukai said "well then I'm nanako and I'll be your waitress what can I get you"she said smiling she was about five foot four with long blue hair and yellow eyes. "um we'll just take three large pizza's" "OK three large pizza's and drinks" "um I want sprite"Amu said "me to and I'll have one yaya will have sprite to"Utau Rima and Yaya said. "OK four sprites" "I want Pepsi"Kukai said "make that two"Nagihiko said "OK and you"she said looking at Kairi. "I'll have coca cola"he said pushing up his glasses. "OK so three large pizza's four sprites two Pepsi's and a coke"she said "yeah"Kukai said. "OK I'll be right back with your drinks"she said and walked away. "OK we won right" Kukai said looking at Nagihiko."you know it I made the winning basket"Nagihiko said pretending to shoot a basket. "OK four sprites two Pepsi's and a coke your food will be here shortly"she placed the right drink I front of everyone bowed and went into the kitchen. "hey what time is it"Amu asked. "um it's 6:48" Kukai said. "thanks Kukai". "no prob hinamori". "OK here's your food enjoy"the waitress said and then turned around and left. as soon as she left Kukai picked up a slice of pizza and started eating. "man this pizza is great"he said as everyone else picked up a slice and ate."yeah this pizza is good"they all said. after they finished and payed the bill they split up into two cars Amu's and Nagihiko's. OK so Kairi,Yaya and Rima will drive with me and Kukai and Utau with you OK Amu" Nagihiko said. "fine with me Amu said unlocking her car and getting in. As soon as Nagihiko's car pulled out Amu left. "OK Kukai since you live closer to me I'll drop you off last OK" "yea fine with me". After that it was silent. As soon as they got to Utau's house Utau said good bye to Amu kissed Kukai good night and got out the car and walked into her house. "OK you next"Amu said. "wow you seem eager to get rid of me". "oh you know what I me mean" Amu said rolling her eye's. When Amu finally got to Kukai's house she got out gave him a hug said good bye got back in her car and went home. "mom I'm home" she said as she walked through the door. "oh Amu your home come in the kitchen I need to talk to you it's important"Midori said. "yes mom" Amu said walking into the kitchen "wait your not upset because I went to the pizza place are you". "no no I just need to talk to you" she said. "I was upset I thought you were dead oh my little sparrow" Tsumugu cried. "calm down papa Amu is fine now Amu have you ever heard of Seiyo Academy School for the Gifted"Midori said rubbing Tsumugu's back. "um I think why"she said confused. "well it seems you've been excepted and you'll be going at the beginning of the next semester"Midori said. "what I have to leave seiyo high and all of my friends I mean I guess it's not that bad I'll just see them after school" "um Amu it's not that simple it's a live on campus school and you can only leave on the weekends"she explained to Amu. "what no I-I cant" Amu said as she got up and ran to her room. "whats wrong desu" su said going up to Amu. " I have to leave my school"she said "why are we moving" "oh no I don't want to move desu"the chara's said. "no I have to go to some special school where you live on campus and can only leave on weekends" Amu said. "well what are you going to do desu" I guess I have to go"Amu said

time skip next day at lunch

"what" they all said. "oh no" Yaya said. "yea I have to transfer at the end of the semester" Amu said with her head down.

Authors note: OK sorry no Ikuto yet but he will definitely be in the next chapter oh and here are the ages Yaya and Kairi:15, Amu,Rima,Utau and Nagihiko:16 and Kukai and Ikuto:17


End file.
